A Link to the Second Dimension
by supernova4p0
Summary: Michael built a machine for the science fair that allows him to access the world of any game that is in the console that the machine is hooked up to. The only problem is that the only way to get out is by beating the game. Join Mike, Mike, Mike, and the other Mike as they journey through the land of Hyrule in an adventure you've probably seen before. BTW: He pulls the Four Sword
1. An obvious beginning

Michael came downstairs for breakfast wearing a plain white T-shirt, A plain white pair of shorts, brown shoes, a brown belt, and a white baseball cap. He poured a bowl of cheerios, got a spoon, and then he started eating. Jacob came downstairs in his Santa pajamas. "Good morning Mike," he yawned as his foot hit the floor. "What's so great about it?" Michael moaned. "It's your birthday today, remember?" Jacob told him. Michael's eyes widened, he was still half asleep so he had totally forgotten his own birthday. He finished his cheerios and put his bowl in the sink. He then ran upstairs, opened the door to his room, walked in, and ran into something big and round. Then he remembered that the science fair was on Friday and he had two days to finish his project and find out what it did. He decided to put in the final screw, but he forgot where he put it. He looked everywhere for the screw and soon realized that it was in clear sight sitting right on top of his GameCube. He screwed in the final screw and plugged the RCA cables into his TV and into his device that he created. Michael pressed the 'on' button that was on his creation, and a blinding flash of red, green, blue and purple filled his room. He could hardly see and soon fell into the circular part of his creation and was no longer in his room, but instead was flying through a blinding light of colors. After flying for a few minutes his lights went out and became unconscious. 


	2. Off to Hyrule

Once Michael regained his consciousness he found himself in a realm with a sword stuck in a pedestal that had a diamond on the end of its handle and four different colored stars that surrounded the path that lead to the sword, two on each side. Suddenly a man with a purple hat and cape appeared.

"I am Vaati," the man said in a silently loud voice, "I have escaped the sword that I was locked in. Now I will take over the land of Hyrule and no one will stop me!"

"I will." Michael said bravely.

"You can't stop me," Vaati sneered, "you're just a child."

"Correction!" Michael Yelled. "I'm a teenager."

Michael ran towards the sword as Vaati disappeared into thin air. Michael put one hand on the sword's handle, it felt cold, so he left his hand there until it felt warm. Once the handle felt warm he put his other hand on it and pulled it out of the pedestal, four lasers blasted out of the pedestal and destroyed the four statues revealing four balls of light that were the same color as the statue it came from.

Suddenly the four balls of light rushed toward him and went inside him. He was stunned so he could hardly move. After a few seconds he split into four different colors as did the sword, the four colors were: Green, Blue, Red, and Purple, and the diamonds weren't diamonds anymore, instead they were a sapphire, an emerald, an amethyst. And a ruby or garnet the Michaels could hardly tell because both were red.

The green Michael stuttered, "Wait how are there four of me and none of us are wearing white?"

"Good question" the blue one said, "I don't know that answer."

"The reason why it split us," The Purple Mike told his clones, "is because this sword we hold is like the four sword. You know, from the game we left in the GameCube."

"How do you know all this?" Blue asked in a sort of mean voice.

"Really I don't know," Purple answered.

"Guys look!" Red shouted as he pointed at something, "it's a note from Vaati."

"What does it say?" Asked Blue.

"It says: _Hello four heroes, While you were chatting amongst yourselves I dropped by and wrote this note (fast writing huh.) So here's what I really meant to say. I had already taken over Hyrule and I also took the princess, and if you happen to see any more clones those will be shadow clones, so beware."_

"Princess?" Green wondered out loud, "we don't know any princess."

"Dude Green there's always a princess to be saved." Blue exclaimed.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Hey Guys!" Red Yelled.

"What Red?" The others asked simultaneously.

"There's another letter from Vaati."

"What?" Purple wondered out loud.

"It says: _Holy crap how can you not know the princess I thought you knew her but whatever I forgot to tell you something in the last letter if you want to defeat me you have to get the sacred weapons which I hid all over Hyrule."_

"Sacred weapons?" Blue asked, "What are those?"

"I don't know but I bet I can find it in the book of Hyrule." Purple answered as he held up a book.

"Where did you get that?" Green asked him.

"I found it on the floor where Vaati was."

"Oh, okay." Red said.

"Hey guys maybe we should head out towards saving the princess." Blue told everyone.

"Yeah maybe we should," Purple exclaimed, "I'll keep searching for the sacred weapons when we're not battling."

"Alright," Green said heroically, "let's go and show Vaati who's boss."

"After we find the sacred weapons," Blue exclaimed

"After we find the sacred weapons," Green Mimicked

So the four heroes started to search for the sacred weapons fighting many odd looking enemies that sometimes held money for some weird reason. After a few battles Purple told the others that there were five different sacred weapons which were: a sword and shield, a mace and flail, a boomerang, a bow and quiver, and a magic banana. He also told them that they are all golden except for the banana which was supposed to have all the colors of the rainbow. They were all confused about the banana but they weren't going to question that.


	3. In a Cave with his Girlfreind

After a little more searching, they soon found a mysterious cave which they entered. As soon as they entered they found a lantern. Green picked up the lantern and as soon as he touched it the others had a lantern in their hands, so they guessed once someone picked up something they all had one in their hands. Blue, however proved them wrong by picking up a rock, and once he did that nobody else had a rock in his hand except for Red who was going to throw one at him, so the they decided that it only works with weapons or useful items.

"Man it sure is dark in here," Red exclaimed.

"No figure, captain obvious," Blue mocked, "why don't you turn on your lantern dipstick." Red tuned on his lantern and then they moved on.

"Wait," Green said closing his eyes, "I think someone's following us."

"Why would you think that?" Blue asked him.

"Because, I heard footsteps behind us," Green answered.

"Well how do you know that it's not one of us?" Red asked.

"Do any of you wear high heels?"

The others looked at Purple who told them that just because he wears purple doesn't mean that he wears high heels.

"Besides," Purple added, "we're all wearing the same shoes, remember,"

"I know," Green said, "but I think someone might be following-"

*Clack Clack* Green was cut off by a clacking of high heels echoing in the cave.

"What was that?" Blue asked as if he was scared.

"The somebody following us," Green told him, "I'm going to find out who it is."

Green went off trying to figure where the sound was coming from. The others saw his light fade back into the cave. A few minutes later they heard a shriek followed by a cry for help. The three Mikes ran to where they heard the shrieking coming from. When they got there they saw Green fighting off some giant blob like monster and Sam, Mike's girlfriend, holding a Golden Boomerang up in the hand of the monster.

Green was stabbing the monster with his sword and quickly got sucked up in the blob which created another hand for Green to be in. Green kicked and struggled while crying out for help. The others told him not to struggle because that would only make it worse. They then tried to figure out a strategy.

"Man, this is bad," Red cried.

"Bad," Blue said, "how could it be good, when ever is a giant blob good!"

"Guys," Purple whispered, "stop your bickering and get over here to help me figure out a strategy."

"We better do it fast, because Red's already caught," Blue told him. They looked up, and sure enough, there was Red doing the same as Green.

Red stopped, looked around, and pointed at Sam who was holding the boomerang and screaming for her life. Green told her to throw the boomerang down, she did as told and it came back up towards the blob and hit it. The blob roared and Green caught the boomerang (making the other Mikes have one also.) Purple threw his and it hit the blob making a target pop up where Blue was hitting the blob. Blue stabbed the target, making the blob slowly disintegrate from bottom up into nothingness. Sam, Green, and Red were safe and scratch-less.


	4. Princess Sam?

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Green asked.

"Looking for you but it turns out that I found four of you," She answered.

"Wait," Purple started to say, "you're not freaked that there are four of us?"

"Of course I am." She answered calmly, "it's just that weird stuff happens to me every day so I'm used to this kind of stuff."

"How did you get here?" Red asked.

"Let's see," she started, "I came over to see you and your mom told me that you were upstairs. So I went upstairs and knocked on your bedroom door there was no answer, so I opened your door and the first thing I saw was your big portal like thing sitting in the middle of your room. I peeked around the corner at your bed, but you weren't in bed, so I turned around and saw your sister Hannah's short brown hair. I asked her if she knew where you were, she said that she saw you go into your room, then she saw a flash of light and never heard any movement in your room ever since. Then I went over to your portal and ended up here."

"Wow," Green said surprisingly, "You've gone through a lot lately just to get here."

"Yeah I have haven't I?" Sam agreed, "I'm going to go wash up in somebody's house."

"Wouldn't they find that disturb-" Blue was cut off.

"No actually It's surprising that in this place people are nice enough to just let people in their houses, especially since they say that I look a lot like the princess."

"Really the princess looks like you?" Purple asked

"Yup."

"So this guy wouldn't be here for your autograph but the Princess' autograph."

Everyone looked at Purple then the guy who wanted the autograph who was dressed in a banana costume, Sam told him "no" and the "_banana guy_" walked away with his head down. Sam and the Michaels kept walking and found a forest with an entrance made of trees that made the entrance look like the entrance to a cave. Right before they entered the forest, Vaati appeared right in front of them.

"Green, who's that?" Sam asked

"That's Vaati he's the boss of the bad guys." Green answered

"Actually," Vaati exclaimed, "my boss is really the boss of the bad guys I'm more of the 'Vice Boss'."

"Really 'Vice Boss' is the best title you can come up with for yourself?" Blue asked.

"Well I didn't have enough time to come up with a good title okay!" Vaati answered madly, "Wait how did you rescue the princess and disguise her very poorly without my knowing?"

"I'm not the princess!" Sam yelled.

"Nice try princess you can't fool me." Vaati said as he grabbed Sam by her neck while not trying to hurt her.

"No really she's not the princess," Green told Vaati while jumping up trying to whack him with his sword. Vaati swooped down and told them that even if Sam wasn't the princess he would've taken her anyways because he's a dick. He then took off and flew to his fortress. The Mikes were furious and dashed into the forest.


	5. Dark Mike's Forest

"Green!" Purple yelled scaring Green.

"Whaaat!" Green cried angrily.

"I was just going to tell you that we've been passing that same bush ten times already, and I'm pretty sure that we've been walking in circles for the past five minutes."

"Well, do you have any ideas on how to get out of here?"

"I know!" Red yelled pointing at some vines that someone cleverly covered with vines, "what about those vines that are covering the door." Everyone stared at him, then at the door, then at Red again.

"Okay now everyone help me tear the vines off the door." Blue told the others as he started to tear off the vines.

"Or," Purple said, "we can knock the vines down with our boomerangs."

"Or we could do that." Blue agreed.

They all pulled out their boomerangs and threw them at the door, and sure enough the vines came down hitting the ground. The Mikes opened the door together because it was heavy and it didn't have a doorknob. They went through the door and found a room with a treasure chest in the middle of it. Blue dashed towards the treasure chest so that he could open it, but the others tried to stop him. As soon as Blue got to the chest, it disappeared. Blue stepped back while drawing out his sword waiting for someone or something to attack. Green, Red, and Purple pulled out their swords and rushed towards Blue.

"Mwah-hah-hah-hah-ha." Somebody laughed, "it seems as if someone has stumbled upon my lair."

The Mikes looked around but saw nobody. "Look up you idiots!" The voice yelled impatiently, the Mikes looked up and saw a silhouette that looked just like them. Green froze and remembered something Vaati said earlier.

"Guys," Green said, "I think that this silhouette is a shadow clone."

"Good eye Green," The shadow clone said as if he were surprised, "but since you all have your own 'special' names according to the clothes you wear I shall be called 'Dark' or 'Black' whichever you would prefer to call me."

"Okay 'Dark' let's dance!" Blue shouted.

Dark leaped down from where he was standing, pulled out his sword, and multiplied into four copies of himself and started to battle the four heroes. Nobody could figure out which clone was the real one; until Red pointed out that the main clone was still on the platform. The main clone jumped down from his platform and performed a spin attack causing his clones to disappear, and knocking the heroes back Blue and Red were unconscious and Green was hurt badly but he was still able to walk.

Purple was furious, so he took out his sword and charged at Dark slashing him on his right side making Dark fall. Dark stood up, he looked at the heroes and walked towards Green, who fell face flat on the ground. Dark raised up his sword pointing the tip down and hanging it over Green. Red found some sort of rod and charged up power in the rod and swung it causing a beam of fire appearing from the jewel at the tip of the rod. The beam of fire hit Dark causing him to fly backwards.

Dark stood up. "You are more powerful than I expected," he said, "but nothing compared to my master, you have still a ways to go. I would not be surprised that if you make it to Vaati's lair that you would already have collected all of the sacred weapons. But that doesn't mean I won't try to stop you." Dark disappeared just as Vaati did at the realm of the four sword. The heroes ran over to Green to see if he was alright. Green had a deep scratch on his side and there was blood leaking out of it. Blue and Purple picked Green up while Red opened the treasure chest that reappeared when Dark left. There was a bow and a quiver, just as he put his bow in his bag everyone else had a bow and quiver in his bag.

"We need to find a place to heal Green or we'll never finish our quest," Purple exclaimed as they headed out of the forest, "but where?" Ten minutes later Red found a pebble on the ground and threw it at Blue who almost dropped Green's head. "RED!" Blue yelled angrily, "This is no time for messing around; you almost made me drop Green."

"Sorry." Red said shamefully, hanging his head down.


	6. The Mystery of the Moon Pearl

The Mikes finally reached a small town, but it looked somewhat out of the ordinary. The sky immediately became dark as soon as they entered. Most of the villagers were crying, when the Mikes asked the crying villagers what was wrong the villagers answered 'our children are missing.' The Mikes finally reached a shop; it kind of looked like a corner store but only the part where the adults buy smokes. The shopkeeper was a tall, bald man with brown eyes and a very creepy smile, his smile was almost as if it never left his face

"Hi welcome to the potion hut," the shop keeper said surprised at seeing kids in his shop, "you kids are the first I've had in my shop for two weeks how can I help you today?"

"Hi we're looking for something to heal our friend." Red told the shopkeeper.

"Yeah he is looking a little 'green'," The Shopkeeper said, "I have the perfect solution." The shopkeeper brought out a Gallon of milk. "Milk," Blue said angrily, "milk is going to heal him? ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

"Aaaahhh," The shopkeeper said calmly, "this is no ordinary milk. This, my friend, is 'magic' milk. It heals all wound and can refill life from a dead man. But however, there are a few side effects I should warn you about."

"Like what?" Purple asked.

"Like craziness as if you were drunk." He answered

"Like Uncle Charlie." Blue nudged Red.

"Loss of literature," The shopkeeper continued, "loss of balance, and random rampages."

"We'll take it," Purple said excitedly, "how much?"

"Purple come, here," Blue motioned to Purple, "we don't have any money."

"Sure we do," Purple told him, "I picked some up everywhere we went." Purple went back to the counter. "As I was saying, how much?"

"Two hundred fragments." The shopkeeper told him. Purple gave him the money in exchange for a bottle of milk. The Mikes went outside while Red was trying to get Green to drink the milk. After Green gulped down the milk, Red stepped aside cautiously. After ten seconds passed Green started vibrating, then he stood up. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He cried sounding like a police siren while flailing his arms around and running around randomly. This lasted for about ten minutes until he ran into a two story building and fell on his back. "I-I's feels likes I was bumped in the head a-a million t-t-t-times." Green stuttered in a redneck accent. He looked around "Wh-wheres am I?" He asked. "A-and wh-why are there th-th-three of yous?" Green asked Purple.

"Listen Green," Purple told him, "you drank magic milk so now you are going to be like this for a while." Green looked around everything was all blurry to him. He then stood up and stared at something round and shiny, he started to walk toward it. He was walking as if someone spun him around a thousand times and the let him go. The other Mikes started following him, and then Red spotted what Green was staring at. "Look!" Red shouted while pointing at a shine spherical object.

What is it?" Blue asked nobody. A villager came up to him and said in a storyteller voice. "That is our village's most precious object it has a mysterious power that no one knows. It's called the Moon Pearl." The man walked away while Red pulled out his lantern.

"Red, why are you pulling out your lantern?" Purple asked.

"Come look at this." Red answered. Purple walked over to where Red was. Underneath the light of the lantern was a shadow of a child. "I think the Children are in the shadow realm."

"I believe you," Blue told him, "but how did they get there?"

"Probably from released power of the Moon Pearl." Purple answered pointing in his book, "Look at this." he motioned to Red and Blue. Purple pointed at a page titled _Moon Pearl._ He read aloud, _"The Moon Pearl is a powerful stone that landed in Hyrule hundreds of years ago. It fell from the sky possibly from the moon (thus the name) it has the power to go into the dark realm. If the Moon Pearl's power is released, all the kids in the village it is stored in will be transferred to the dark realm."_

"S-so the M-m-moon P-pearl is from the m-m-moon?" Green asked.

"Yes Green, the Moon Pearl is from the moon." Blue said sarcastically. Red laughed.

"How would we get to the dark realm?" Purple wondered out loud.

"I know!" Red yelled, running towards the Moon Pearl. Red pulled out his sword and started to attack the pearl. "No Red!" Purple yelled, but it was too late Red had already struck the Pearl. An invisible wave of power blasted out of the Moon Pearl forcing the Mikes to enter the dark realm.


	7. Red vs Dark

"Wh-wh-Where are we n-now?" Green asked.

"We are in the dark realm." Purple answered.

"What do we do now?" Red asked while jumping down from the platform.

"I don't know." Purple answered.

"What was that?" Blue asked while looking around with his sword out.

"Wh-wh-what wa-wa-was wh-what?"Green asked, getting up off of the ground.

"That-that figure." Blue answered.

"It was probably a child." Purple said.

"Or," Red cried, "it was a Shadow Clone."

"Y'know ma-ma-maybe he-he's right."Green encouraged, while getting up off the ground, AGAIN.

"I think Green just said something meaningful." Blue announced.

The Mikes kept walking through the dark realm and met up with a couple kids who were scared because they had no idea where they were. Green was running into everything he saw, so his face was red. Purple was leading the group because he seemed to know where they were going, although he didn't. Red was looking at what seemed to be a shadow clone, so he pointed out which way they should go. Blue was lazily walking behind the group, trying to control green.

"Which way now Red?" Purple asked once they reached a dead end.

"I don't know." Red said, trying to get over a stone wall.

"Well, well, well." A mysterious voice laughed. "We meet again my copies."

"What do you want Dark?" Blue said, looking at Dark through the corner of his eye.

"Oh you know, just a friendly fight, nothing more." He chuckled.

"Alright bring it on." Blue challenged, unsheathing his sword.

"Oh, not against all of you at once," Dark exclaimed, "but against one of you. First, let me think to myself."

The Mikes were able to hear Dark talk to himself, but it sounded muffled, so they could hardly hear what he said. Here's what they got: 'The green one looks defenseless, but he might go crazy and cut everything. The blue one looks more aggressive and powerful so he's out. The purple one looks more like a good strategist so he'll be hard. And the red one stumps me so….' That's all they got.

"I have made a decision on whom I shall battle." Dark exclaimed, drawing his sword. There was a dramatic silence as the others waited for Dark to say who he was going to fight. Dark finally yelled the name 'Red'.

Red drew his sword and stepped forward. He was shaking all over, scared, scared that he wouldn't be able to beat Dark. Dark threw a rock. Red dodged it. Red charged towards Dark, sticking out his sword. Dark jumped to the side, forcing Red to ram into a wall. Red fell down, looking like he passed out. Dark turned around and laughed.

"So," he exclaimed, "who's next."

As soon as he said that Red got up and swung his sword. He hit Dark, sending him flying towards another wall. Dark fell, then vanished in a puff of dark smoke. A chest randomly appeared where Dark disappeared. Red walked over to the chest and opened it to claim his reward. He pulled out a golden mace and flail.

"Three down, two to go." Purple said, putting his weapons away.

"But what about the Moon Pearl and the kids?" Blue asked, looking around.

"I don't know," Purple answered, looking around as well.

Suddenly, there was an earthquake. The Mikes were terrified, Green fell down. Suddenly, they were back out of the dark realm along with all of the kids. Red looked around and saw the shopkeeper from earlier. Red ran over to him.

"How do you stop the effects of the milk?" Red asked.

"Ah," The shopkeeper said, "there is only one way."

"One way?" Red questioned, "What way is that?"

"By one of the sacred weapons." He answered

"Well, which one?" Red asked with curiosity.

"The Magic Banana is the only way to cure him, besides letting it wear off, that is." The shopkeeper said, without hesitation.

Red thanked the shopkeeper and ran off. Red told the others about his conversation. Purple nodded and said 'okay', Blue laughed, and Green said that he liked bananas. The four set off for adventure again, knowing they were bound to find something.


	8. River leads to Volcano? Nintendo Logic

Red, Blue, Green, and Purple searched for hours looking for some clue to where they need to go. Red spotted a river in the distance, so they all ran over to it. When they reached the river they stopped, except for Green because he fell in. As they were lifting Green out of the river Blue realized something, where there's a river there has to be a source. Blue pointed out that they need to follow the river, so they did.

They followed the river twice, once upstream, and once downstream, both times ended up with the river going through a giant rock wall. Red and Purple were mad at Blue for getting his hypothesis wrong. Blue was confused he was sure that there was a lake or something. He thought for a minute and looked at the wall; there was a crack just above where the river was. He looked at it for a moment and thought.

"Step aside," Blue ordered, "I've got a plan." Purple and Red walked away from Blue. He took out his flail and swung it around his head, as he did the flail end got bigger and bigger. Blue flung the flail forward and made a perfect hit on the wall. The wall broke apart and made a tunnel. Red and Purple were astonished at what just happened. Blue stood proudly in front of the cave.

"Wow," Red said in amazement, "I could never have guessed that the wall would break like that."

The four moved on through the tunnel, although they had no lighting they were still able to get by. Green kept tripping over himself; they only knew that because Green kept yelling "Ow!" over and over again. Just as they got worn out, Blue noticed a light. The Mikes ran on, except for Green who was whacking his head on the wall.

"When is the milk going to wear off?" Red asked curiously.

"I have no clue," Purple answered. "But I'm sure the book does."

As they exited the harmless cave, Purple took out the book and started searching for the 'Magic Milk' section. "It doesn't say when it will wear off," he said. "But it does give the cure."

"Well, what is it?" Blue asked.

"The book says that the cure is somewhere inside Mt. Blunder."

"Well," Red asked, "where's that?"

"Uuuummm, Red," Blue said. "I think we're already there."

They were standing inside a volcano, molten lava below them. Green noticed it too. He was freaking out; he backed away from the edge saying, "Hot, Hot, Ho-o-o-o-t!" Blue got annoyed at this and punched Green in the face.

"That should shut him up." Blue said, walking away from the group.


	9. Green's Dream

Green, now lying on the ground unconscious, was having a dream. In his dream he was eating a banana. But it was a different type of banana. He had never seen one like it before. The banana was seven different colors, the colors were: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Purple. The colors of the rainbow. As he ate the strange banana, he floated up into the air, passing by all of his memories. The strange dream he had on the previous weekend, the first time he met Sam. Sam, Sam, the rest of what he saw was Sam.

Her wavy, brown hair flowing down her back. Beautiful blue eyes, sparkling in the sunlight. "Green!" she yelled, over and over Green was confused why she wasn't calling him by his real name, but it didn't matter to him. He kept saying "I'm here." But she didn't seem to listen. "Wake up!" she started to say now, that made him even more confused. He then remembered that he was in a dream.


	10. Volcanic Journey

Green woke up. He noticed that he was away from the lava. He looked around himself to see where the others were. Nobody was there, he was alone. He heard a door slam shut.

"Finally you're awake!" It was Blue; he stepped in with the others.

"Wh-wh-wh-where a-a-am I?" Green asked.

"We're in a volcano." Red answered, giving Green his sword.

"V-V-VOLCANO!" Green screamed. He fell back, clutching his sword.

"Green," Purple said, "quit freaking out, we're in a safe area away from the magma."

Green relaxed, he looked around and, though he couldn't really see clearly, he felt that he was safe.

"You were conked out for quite a while there Green," Blue said, tying his shoe. "Luckily there's a hot spring in here, or else you might not have awoken." Green looked around again, and he saw the hot spring on the other side of the room. He then realized that he was wet, he was glad on how much the others cared about him.

"We're going onward now," Purple exclaimed, "are you coming, Green?" Green nodded and slammed his face into the wall. The others cracked up.

The Mikes headed onward through the volcano, killing many human sized lizards. They were astonished that there were a lot of paths that lead through and around the volcano. As if there was a civilization there. Most of the paths were built like a maze; they twisted and turned as if someone was trying to give them a hard time. Because most of the paths were over lava, Blue had to carry Green to the end of the path, or else he might just run off the path. Red pointed out which path was a dead end when they reached a fork in the road, because apparently, Red found a map as they were finding a safe place to rest.

They reached the end of the path, and Blue put Green down. When they looked around them, it seemed as if they were at a dead end, Red seemed confused.

"I don't understand," Red said, examining the room, "I read the map correctly. There should be a path here."

"Well obviously you read it wrong!" Blue yelled.

"Calm down Blue," Purple said, "Red probably made a wrong turn for us."

"Hey guys," Red interrupted, "have you seen Green anywhere?"

"Oh crap!" Purple yelled, in protection of Green. They went over to the ledge, where they thought Green might have fallen.


	11. Green vs Dark

"What're you guys doing?" A familiar voice said. The three looked behind them and saw Green, standing in front of them; he didn't look like he was drunk anymore.

"Green!" Everyone yelled happily.

"What happened to you?" Red asked.

"I honestly don't remember." He answered, "All I remember was getting hit by Dark Mike, and the next thing I knew, I was in a volcano holding a rainbow banana." There was a banana in his hand, and the others realized that it was the magic banana. The others explained everything that happened, starting with the milk.

"Alright then," Green said, walking towards a wall. "I saw another door when I came out of the door that had the banana in it." Green stepped through the wall. The others were confused; it seemed as if Green just disappeared.

"Uh, Green, where'd you go?" Red asked.

"What do you mean?" Green replied, "I'm right here."

"Behind the wall?"

"What wall?"

"That one right there!"

"What do you mean? There's no wall right there."

"Yes there is."

"It must be an illusion then."

Green stepped over to the other side of the wall where the others were. He still didn't see a wall. Green put down the banana and realized what they meant. They needed to hold the banana in their hands in order to see what was real. Green explained this to them, and they went through the "wall that really wasn't there".

They opened the aforementioned door, and stepped inside of it. It really only looked like a boring old room, that nothing really happened in.

A familiar laugh occurred; the Mikes knew who it was by the atmosphere of the room. Dark Mike appeared and stared at Green for a while, noticing that he was back to normal.

"It seems you have overcome your drunken fever haven't you Green?" Green gave a violent stare as Dark walked towards him. Green pulled out his sword, ready to attack; Dark did the same. Swords started clanging as the two fought. Red, Blue, and Purple watched in awe as the fight went on.

"I've gotta help 'em!" Red yelled with anticipation.

"No, don't," Purple slid hid arm in front of Red's chest, ensuring that he wouldn't go.

"Why not? Green's a part of us, we're technically one person!" Red tried to start an argument but ended up failing.

"Trust me, he's got this." Purple said; as he calmly sat down to watch how the fight went.

Dark thrust his sword at Green; he ducked to dodge. Green ran around dark and tried a vertical strike; Dark blocked it with his sword. As the two fought on Red went outside of the room to go to the bathroom. When he walked out he noticed something, there was a switch above the door where they walked in. He couldn't reach it, so he took out his boomerang and aimed at the switch.

He threw the boomerang and it hit the switch. It was a success! Red turned around to see what would happen when he noticed something else; it was very faint, but there was an X on the ground. Red saw a faint line connecting the X with the ceiling above it. He then noticed that the X was sticking above the ground a bit; it was a pressure plate.

Red stared at the faint X on the ground; Green noticed it as well. Green pushed Dark backwards and ran towards the X. As expected, Dark chased him. Before Green reached the X, he jumped over it. Dark was still in pursuit when he stepped on the X; there was a click. Dark froze up in shock; he looked up at the ceiling and noticed waste about to fall on top of him. Green waved his fingers as the junk piled up on Dark.

"He'll be back," Green admitted.

"How do you know that for sure?" Blue asked.

"He's an anti-hero, he'll always come back." Purple acknowledged. "How did you know that there was a pressure plate there?"

"I took a glance at Red," he looked at Red and smiled. Red scratched his head.


	12. On towards the water temple 'yay'

The four exited the volcano and wandered in a single direction. Green stopped and asked Purple where he thinks they should go next. Purple shrugged and looked at Blue. Blue couldn't think of anything either, the three looked at Red who was sipping water out of a bottle he had found. Red stopped sipping and looked at the others; he had a confused look on his face.

"What?" He asked curiously.

Blue slapped his forehead, "You mean you weren't listening!?"

"I was thinking of something," Red looked at Blue; he stepped back scared.

"Blue, quit freaking Red out like that." Green ordered.

Blue calmed down; he looked at Red, who was sipping again.

"We're trying to find one more place to go, as long as it has the Sword and Shield," Green explained.

"What about the lake; if I recall correctly, there's always a water level." Red suggested.

Everyone stared at Red with blank expressions on their faces. Red stared back, looking as innocent as ever.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Blue yelled, infuriated. "IF THERE IS A WATER TEMPLE, WE COULDN'T GO THERE BECAUSE WE CAN'T BREATHE UNDERWATER!"

Red sank down, scared from Blue yelling at him.

"Blue, quit scaring him like that," Green ordered, "Although, you do have a point. We can't go underwater without 'special' equipment, so we wouldn't be able to do that. Unless if someone has any scuba gear or something, but I don't remember packing any before the portal sucked me, I mean us, in."

Red looked at Green with a questionative expression on his face. Green turned around, thinking.

"I've got it!" Green figured, "Maybe there's a shop or something that sells scuba gear or something that can let us breathe underwater."

The others looked at him; they thought that it was a good idea, but Purple saw one flaw.

"But where would a shop like that be?" Purple asked. His rhetorical question stunned the others; they looked at him, as if he was the smartest man in the world. "I didn't see one back at the village, how would you expect us to find one now?"

Red, Green, and Blue stared at Purple. Purple just looked at the ground, leaning his back against a tree. Green got up, and started walking. The others looked at him.

"You guys coming or not?" He questioned. Purple looked at him as if he was crazy. Red and Blue just tagged along.

"Why are you just going?" Purple asked. "We don't even know our destination yet."

Green didn't answer, the Mikes understood right away. He was going forwards aimlessly hoping that he would soon find a place to stop. Red played with a rock that he found. Blue was way in the back, swinging his sword aimlessly. Purple multi-tasked; walking and reading at the same time. Green just looked forward.


	13. Broken Pipes

It was beginning to become nighttime, the Mikes still hadn't found a destination. Green worried about Sam, wondering if she was okay; he shook his head, thinking that the most important thing would be to find a place to sleep for the night. Purple put his book away, trying to think if they should set up camp. Blue sheathed his sword, his arm hurt from swinging too long. Red looked around, observing his surroundings when…

"Guys, guys look!" He shouted excitedly, "There's a line of lights or something over there." He was pointing at something. It could have been a town that possibly had a hotel or an inn, or something. The four ran towards it, hoping for something.

_Jerry Lake Village _the sign just before entering the village read. The village had a lot of houses, shops, and an inn. Their first priority would be to sleep, because they couldn't do anything else when they were tired.

The Mikes walked into the inn so they could stay the night. Green asked the innkeeper how much it was to stay. "100 fragments," the innkeeper said. Purple gave him the money, and the maid lead them to their room.

Upon entering the room, they argued about the sleeping arrangement. There were only one queen-sized bed. They argued for a couple of minutes, and eventually they agreed that: Green and Red got the bed, while Purple slept on the couch, and Blue got the bathtub. When they woke up the next morning; Blue was standing next to the bed infuriated and wet.

"Hey Blue," Red joked, "you're all-"

"Don't even say it!" Blue said angrily.

"What happened?" Green asked, sitting up on the bed.

"The water just randomly turned on in the tub, I got completely soaked."

"We can see that," Purple said, reading his book again.

"I'm gonna go down and complain to the innkeeper."

He walked towards the door and got whacked in the face by it. The others laughed as Blue fell to the ground. The one who opened the door was the innkeeper.

"I've got terrible news!" he squealed. "The keeper of the lake has gone on a rampage; so the lake overflowed, causing the bathtubs and sinks to overflow with water!"

"Well Blue," Red laughed, "there's your answer."

"Why are you telling us this?" Green asked.

"Because," the innkeeper responded, "there have been stories that have been said all across the land. Saying that four boys, around the age of thirteen, wearing different colors; have been collecting the golden weapons."

"So?" Blue asked, sarcastically and angrily.

"So, the keeper of the lake guards the Sword and Shield. And I'm pretty sure he'll give it to you if you help him out."

"Well, where is he?" Green asked excitedly.

"In the temple, at the bottom of the lake."

"How can we get down there without drowning?" Purple asked.

"Ah, take these," the innkeeper handed them scuba gear, each having one of their colors.

"How much?" Purple asked.

"It's on the house. As long as you can give them back to me when you're done with them."

"It's a deal." Green agreed.

"But you'll have to pay if you don't come back alive." The innkeeper joked.

The four laughed and went onwards to the lake. They had no idea where they were going, but they figured if they asked someone they could find out where it is.

"Excuse me, Mister?" There was a tug on Red's shirt; a little girl had asked a question.

"Yes?" Red replied to her.

"Are you going to help Mr. Keeper?"

"Of course we will." He smiled back.

"Thank you Mister!" The girl said happily.

"Please, call me Red."

"Okay, Mr. Red." The girl hugged him.

"Bella!" A voice called; it was the girls' mother.

"Coming mommy!" She called back. The girl, Bella, ran back to her house.

Red ran forwards to catch up with the others. They were now at the shore of the lake; almost ready to jump in. They just needed to put on their scuba gear, and then they could go in.

"Ready?" Green asked once they were finished putting on their gear.

"Ready!" The others replied. They jumped in the lake and swam to the bottom. The water pressure was making Blue's head hurt, but he had to keep moving on. There was a door in a wall; they figured that it was the entrance to the temple. Greed swam on ahead so that he could open the door.

The door was stuck, so Purple swam over to help. The door slightly opened; Purple swam to the other side so that he could pull it open. The door swung open against the force of the lake water. Everyone swam through the door; Blue shut the door, he felt as if his strength was wearing out. The door finally closed and the water drained out of the room; Blue fell to the floor.

"Blue," Green asked, "are you okay?"

"I-*cough*-I'm okay." Blue got up, he was in bad shape.

"Why don't you stay here, you'll be better off-" Green was cut off

"I'M FINE!" Blue yelled, "I can take care of myself."

"Okay, if you insist."

Blue was behind the group as they solved the puzzles of the temple. He couldn't keep up with the others; he was gradually losing his strength as they went deeper inside the temple. Blue fainted.


	14. Blue's dream and the Chamber ot Keeper

Blue woke up in a white room; he was alone, no one else was around. He felt as if he belonged here. Red wasn't around to annoy him, Green wasn't there to boss him around, and Purple wasn't there to bother him by only reading. Blue felt he was in control now.

"Is this a dream?" He asked himself, "If it is, then it's the perfect dream."

He walked on for a bit and noticed a tree; for him, it was perfectly normal for there to be a tree in the middle of nowhere in a dream. He sat down next to the tree. Suddenly, Dark appeared. Blue got up, ready to fight.

"Finally, something worthwhile." Blue said.

Dark came at him, swinging his sword; Blue blocked the blow. He then struck Dark in the chest; he smiled, thinking he won. Dark laughed and stood up; somehow, he healed the wound instantly. "What!?" Blue stepped back, ready for the next strike.

"You're useless without the others." Dark laughed.

"What do you mean?" Blue was confused.

"I mean; without your other selves, you are completely useless."

"You little…" Blue swung his sword with anger; Dark dodged it with a high jump. Another swing; Dark struck his sword against Blue's. They were struggling against each other, trying to push the other back.

"You can't beat me," Dark said. "You can't do anything without the motivation of the others."

Blue was furious, he pushed against Dark as much as he could.

"You're just a weakling," Dark continued. "Your friends are what make you strong."

Blue's eyes widened. Dark was right; Blue needed the encouragement of the others, without them he couldn't move on. He pulled back, panting, waiting for Dark to make the final blow. Dark didn't come at him; instead, he just stood there. "Think about it," Dark said, disappearing into nothingness.

Blue couldn't believe it; Dark had actually helped him in a way. Blue ran off, trying to find a way to wake up. "Green!? Red!? Purple!?" He cried out over and over again. No response. Blue couldn't find a way out of the whiteness.

"Wait," he said to himself, "if this is a dream, then I just need to wake up." He pinched himself and woke up in a room. The others were leaning over him, trying to wake him up.

"Glad you're finally awake Blue." Green said, handing him a bottle of water.

"You were screaming in your sleep," Purple laughed. "What was happening in your dream?"

"I was fighting Dark Mike," Blue told them. He told them what had happened in the dream, as well as what Dark had told him.

"So," Red said, "Dark put some sense into you?"

"Seems like," Purple said. A door swung open as Purple finished his sentence.

The four unsheathed their swords as a small monster came out and tried to bite Red; he stabbed it as the thing landed on him.

"What the heck was that thing?" Blue asked.

"I don't know," Green explained. "But whatever it is, they're scattered all over this place. I like to call them 'water dragons'."

The four went out of the room to continue through the temple. There was a lot of water, but they sort of figured that because this is a water temple. Many of the water dragons were slain as they went on. Every room had about five or six of those things. They were small and had a translucent blue color to them; they had two long eyebrows that flowed behind them, a snout that looked like a walrus', and a long demon tail that they catch their prey with. Their stomachs were soft, allowing for an easy kill; but their backs were covered in translucent scales, making it harder to land a critical strike.

The Mikes went on through the temple. Red was observing the puzzles as purple solved them. Blue and Green were fighting off the water dragons. Everything was working out perfectly for them; it felt like the only thing that was missing was someone to keep them in check. But that didn't matter to them; as long as they had each other, they were unstoppable.

They appeared in front of a big door, there was a sign right next to it that read "Chamber of the Keeper". Red tried to find a doorknob or something to open the door. There was nothing. They figured that they probably needed to lift the door up. All four of them used their strength to lift up the door; it shifted up.

"Keep lifting," Green grunted, he couldn't talk very much without sapping the energy that he needed in order to open the door.


	15. Red and Blue vs Dark

The door finally opened; it seemed as if no one was inside. They heard a wail; Again. The four entered the room, it was dark. They scanned the walls with their hands, but there was nothing. Red tripped over something; he scanned the floor where he was to see what he tripped over. It was a light switch.

"Why put it on the ground?" Green wondered.

"It's for protection purposes." An elderly voice said.

The four turned around and saw a short old man. "Greetings," he said. "I am the Keeper of the lake."

The four looked at him, as if he was crazy. The innkeeper said that he was on a rampage, but he looked completely fine.

"You must be the four heroes, no." The man looked at them, noticing that they looked completely the same. "Come on, there's no need to hesitate." The Keeper led the four into his 'living room', if you could call it that.

The room was lined with limestone; there was a couch and ten chairs with the chairs in two even rows facing the couch. There was also a fireplace, a coffee table, and a few random pieces of art scattered perfectly around the wall.

"Please, sit," the Keeper pointed them to the chairs as he sat on the couch. The four sat in the front, so the Keeper could talk to them and not have to yell. "So," the Keeper continued, "what brings you down here?"

"We came for the golden sword and shield," Green told him, without hesitation. "We also came to help you with your troubles, but you don't seem as if you are angry or anything."

"I don't seem that way to you?" The Keeper was confused as he pulled out a book.

"No, sir," Blue answered, when nobody else said a thing.

"Ah, but I am in a bit of a pickle. Follow me." The Keeper stood up and led them over to a door that had the word 'Laboratory' written on it. He opened the door and said, "My experiments have been out of control lately, I haven't been keeping track of the ingredients that I need for certain ones either. Tell you what; I'll give you the sacred weapons if you help me out." Green and Purple's eyes beamed, they were just waiting for something like this to come up.

Excited as ever, Green and Purple gladly accepted the assignment. Red and Blue looked at each other, as confused as ever about this assignment.

"We'll be leaving now, come on Red," Blue said, grabbing Red by the arm.

Green and Purple didn't care, and neither did the Keeper. He just gladly waved them goodbye, as they walked out.

"This is stupid," Blue said angrily. Red looked at him confused

"What makes you say that?" Red asked, looking Blue straight in the eyes.

"Because," Blue answered loudly, "we can't just sit around doing dumb sidequests all day. We have a land to save, we shouldn't waste our time."

Red completely understood what he meant.

"I knew you'd say something like that." There was a familiar voice behind them. Red and Blue turned around to see Dark standing next to the door. Blue unsheathed his sword, ready for Dark to attack. "Whoa there Blue one, don't want to get in a fight with someone who never attacks now, do you." Dark's cunning words stunned Blue; he never expected Dark, of all people, to say anything like that. Then he realized something...

"What do you mean you knew I'd say that?" Blue asked, finally catching on to what Dark was doing. "What are you planning?"

Dark hesitated; he thought Blue would be the last one to catch on to his plan, not the first. He tipped his hat and said, "Very well then, I'll tell you everything.

"While you were sleeping, I sent out a Dark clone to stall you guys. I told him to possess the Keeper of the Lake and have you do experiments. Meanwhile, I would search the lair for the golden sword and shield. I would then take it to Vaati, and let him do what he wanted with it.

"Oh, and by the way; I would never do anything to kill you. This is only because if you die, I die. I only stall you and let Vaati do the rest. And another thing, that little girl you met earlier Red; she was possessed as well, but only to make sure that you would come down here."

"You make me sick!" Blue spat, looking at Dark with an evil eye.

Dark looked at Blue and smiled, he pulled out his sword. "But now that you know my plan," he said with an evil tone, "I'll just have to knock you out so I can continue with my search." He swung at Blue, but ended up chopping the top of a chair. Blue went behind Dark and tripped him; Dark fell flat on his face.

Dark got up and saw that Blue and Red were both prepared to strike. He formed a clone so that they could have an even fight. Blue fought the original, while Red fought the clone. This went on for a while, when Blue noticed that one of the paintings was completely different from the others. He remembered that he still had his bow. Blue ran towards the coffee table and jumped on top of it; he grabbed an arrow from his quiver, and placed it in his bow. He pulled back on the string and aimed at the string that held the painting up; he let go of the string and watched the arrow fly. The painting fell, revealing a button.

"Red!" Blue yelled pointing at the button. Red looked at Blue, then the button, then back at Blue, and nodded. Dark was focused on Blue, while the clone was nowhere to be seen. Red pulled out his boomerang and threw it at the button. When the boomerang hit the button, Blue had run towards the door to the lab. Suddenly, a trapdoor opened up and Dark fell in it; taking the half of a chair with him. Red almost fell in it, but Blue caught him just in time.

Blue opened the door to the lab, and saw Green, Purple, and the Keeper (obviously still possessed) working on a project. "Get away from them you faker!" Blue yelled at the Dark clone that possessed the Keeper. Green and Purple looked at him with a confused look on their faces.

"What are you talking about Blue?" Green asked.

"There's a Dark clone possessing the Keeper, Dark Mike just told me so."

"So, you figured me out," The Keeper said. "Well then, let me show you the real me." The Dark clone came out of the Keeper, ready to strike. Both Green and Purple had surprised looks on their faces; they were having so much fun doing those science experiments. The Dark clone charged at Blue; not realizing that Red was behind Blue ready to attack. When the clone was three feet away from him, Blue stepped to the side and let Red attack the clone. Upon contact of the sword, The Dark clone disappeared in a black smoke.

"What just happened!?" Green was shocked as he said those words.

"A Dark clone is what happened." Blue said, picking the Keeper up off the ground.

"How did he manage to take over his body?" Purple asked, astounded.

"I guess he is more powerful than we thought." Blue assumed.

"We should wait until he wakes up." Red changed subjects over to the Keeper.

"What do we do about that?" Green was pointing at the main hall, it was completely demolished. Pictures shattered on the ground, furniture all destroyed, and a random pair of pants in the middle of the room.

"We should probably clean this up," Blue sighed. "I'll get the broom."


	16. The REAL Keeper of the Lake

The four cleaned the main hall until everything was back to the way it was, except for the chair that got cut. "Ah, good as new," Green said, enthusiastically. The hall was cleaned at last; there was clapping and footsteps behind them.

"Well done boys," a calm, old voice said. The Mikes looked behind them and saw that the keeper woke up. "I'm pretty sure my maids could have cleaned up this mess, but bravo for your effort."

"Y-you have m-maids?" Green stuttered, in shock.

"Of course I do, I'm surprised you didn't run into them when you came in… speaking of which, where are they?"

"I don't know," Purple said, "there was nobody when we came in."

"Strange, I wonder where they could be."

"Hey," Blue started, "am I the only one bothered by the fact that he was watching us the whole time!?"

They looked at Blue, then at the keeper, then Blue again; Purple facepalmed, he felt embarrassed now since Blue brought up the fact that the Keeper was watching them clean up the room.

They heard voices coming from a nearby closet. The five rushed over to the closet. "Ashley, Sarah, is that you!?" the Keeper called.

"Master?" A female voice asked.

"Quick, open the door," the Keeper ordered. Blue pulled on the door, nothing happened; he then pushed, it still wouldn't budge. Blue had an idea, "Move away from the door if you can," he called to the maids. They heard footsteps from behind the door. Blue pulled out his flail and slammed it against the door, nothing happened. Blue stared blankly at the door.

"That won't work, all the doors in this place are made of reinforced wood, so they won't break" the Keeper explained.

Blue's eyes twitched, "DON'T YOU THINK YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME THAT BEFORE I TRIED TO KNOCK IT DOWN!?" Blue was steaming, he had finally lost it. Even though he knew it wouldn't help, he slammed the flail against the door over and over again out of anger. Suddenly a chip of wood smacked Red in the face. Purple, green, and the keeper were shocked.

"He's doing it," Red said excitedly, "he's doing it."

The door finally broke open, wood scattered everywhere. In the blink of an eye the two maids cleaned up the mess without hesitation. When they finished, they stopped so that the Mikes could get a good look at them. They were both young, one obviously older than the other. The older girl had wavy brown hair and hazel eyes; the other had straight blond hair tied up in a ponytail and amber-colored eyes.

"Hi, my name is Ashley," the one with brown hair introduced herself, "and this is Sarah, she doesn't talk much."

"H-Hi," Sarah said shyly.

Red looked at Sarah and had a goal in his mind, get her to talk more. "So are you four quadruplets or something?"Ashley asked.

"No we aren't," Green said, he pulled out his sword and explained what happened.

"So to sum it all up," Ashley started, "You transported here from another world and you pulled out a magic sword that split you into four different people?"

"That's exactly right," Purple said. "For some reason it also gave us each different personalities as well."

Sarah checked the clock, her amber eyes widened as she noticed the time. She pointed at the clock, mouthing something to Ashley. Ashley looked at the four and asked, "Would you like to stay for dinner, I'm sure master would be okay with it." She glanced at the Keeper who smiled and nodded yes. The Mikes thought it would be a good idea, considering they just cleaned the main hall. Red even asked if he could help, strangely enough.

Ashley and Sarah led Red into the kitchen as the Keeper gave the others a tour of the mansion. There was an indoor swimming pool (not that he really needed it, considering that the mansion was located under the lake). A fully stocked library with literally every book you could imagine; they lost Purple somewhere in there. There was an armory with a testing arena, which Blue got distracted with. And there was also a game room that had: a pool table, an air hockey table, every game console known to man, and even some old Arcade machines. Green thought of playing something, but he knew that it would distract him from his main quest.

"So," the Keeper started, "why did you decide to come to my humble abode?"

"We came for the last of the sacred weapons." Green was a little nervous saying this.

"Ah, you mean the Sword and Shield." the Keeper thought for a moment, then spoke again, "Follow me." The Keeper led Green towards a certain spot in the hallway, and looked at the floor. "You see all of these tiles on the floor, correct?" Green nodded a yes. "Well, they are arranged in a certain pattern. All except for one," the Keeper pointed at the ground and at a certain tile. The tile looked almost as if it was pointing at something.

Green's eyes followed the point of the tile up to the wall. There was a crack in the wall, almost as if there was a door there. He stepped towards the wall and pushed it open. The door led to a small walk-in closet type room. The Keeper tuned on a light switch, which revealed a jade chest that had a golden latch. Green walked over to the chest and opened it. Inside was none other than the Golden Sword and shield.


	17. In the Kitchen

In the kitchen, Red was happily stirring soup and putting in the ingredients Ashley told him to. Sarah was glazing a ham; and every time she would look at Red, it seemed almost as if the color of his clothes were reflecting on her face. Ashley watched them out of the corner of her eye as she chopped carrots into a bowl.

"So Red," Ashley said, "when you were in the other world, before you split, what did you usually do with your friends?" Sarah looked at red, this time curious.

It took Red a moment to think about it, but then he finally said, "I would usually play baseball or tennis, but sometimes we would go out into the field by my house and whack each other with foam swords. I know it's nerdy, but it's fun."

Ashley looked at Sarah, who was looking at Red in astonishment. But Ashley was a little disappointed when Sarah said nothing at all. "What about school," Ashley began again, "what's your best subject?"

"Well, I'm good at all of them," Red answered, "but I think I'm best in Math and Science."

"Oh, really," Ashley glanced at Sarah, "Sarah's pretty good at Math and Science too" Sarah blushed as she placed the glazed ham in the oven, still not talking. Both Red and Ashley were disappointed. Red stirred the soup as an idea came to Ashley's mind. Red and Sarah were completely unaware of it.

"Red," Ashley's tone was completely innocent, "why don't you go get the Oregano from the cupboard over there."

"Okay," Red said happily. The cupboard she was talking about was right next to where Sarah was standing. As he walked over there, Ashley "accidently" dropped the soup ladle in his path. Red didn't see it, so he tripped over it, knocking Sarah down in the process of falling. It ended up with Red on top of Sarah holding on to her shoulders, and Sarah's hands around Red's waist. Their lips meeting each other, Red opened his eyes and realized what was happening. Red tried to pull back but Sarah wouldn't let him, she opened her eyes and Red saw a spark in them. Ashley was just staring at how long they were kissing.

*Ding!* the oven timer stopped. Sarah threw red off of her so she could get the ham out. Both Red and Sarah's faces were bright red. No doubt Sarah was in love.

"Well dinner's ready," Ashley interrupted the silence. "We should go get the others. Sarah looked at her blankly as Red picked up and cleaned the ladle that Ashley never bothered to pick up.

In the Armory, Blue was whacking down targets with his sword. The scoreboard above him gave him the high-score. There was a smile across his face when he stopped, he was obviously happy about his score.

In the Library, Purple was looking up history on Hyrule. His eyes widened when he saw something of use. When he was finished on his research, his stomach rumbled. _When's dinner going to be ready?_ He thought to himself. Suddenly, a voice that sounded familiarly unfamiliar said on the intercom, "Dinner is ready; everyone may come to the dining room now."


	18. Dinner and then back to the Dark Realm?

Purple was the last one at the table, he sat down in a chair on the end of the table, across from the Keeper. Ashley and Sarah were standing at the table waiting for instruction to sit or leave. Purple noticed something different about Sarah; he just couldn't put his mind exactly on it.

"May we sit please, master?" Sarah asked. Everyone, except Red and Ashley, looked at her in astonishment. Purple then realized that it was Sarah who spoke on the intercom.

"But of course you may sit, girls," the Keeper answered, his eyes mainly on Sarah. "Besides, we have guests. It would be rude for you to ignore them." A smile came across Sarah's face as she thanked the Keeper and sat down next to Red. Everybody was still staring at her, a confused look then came across her face.

Green spoke up, "Wh-what happened in there that made you start talking?" Everyone was curious, looking at both Red and Sarah.

"Red…did something." Sarah looked at Red and smiled again.

"What'd you do Red?" Blue asked curiously.

"I…I plead the fifth." Red's face turned the color of his clothes.

"This is a different world, so the fifth-amendment won't work here." Purple chuckled.

"Fine," Red admitted, "I…I kissed her."

Green dropped his fork; everyone had a surprised look on their face. "B-but it was unintentional," Red looked at the soup ladle. "Somehow the ladle fell on the ground and I tripped over it and fell on her. How the ladle got on the ground, I have no clue."

"I may have played a little part in that," Ashley admitted. "I might have accidently dropped it on the ground. Although, I did see something in Sarah's eyes that I have never seen before. It was almost as if something awoke inside of her."

Sarah blushed, she was obviously a little embarrassed of being the center of attention. She scooted her chair towards Red, trying to show affection. Green slammed the table, stood up, and excused himself from the table. There were no words spoken at the table after that. An awkward silence.

When dinner was over, the Keeper offered them to stay the night. Green refused the offer, and because he was the "self-appointed" leader. Sarah had to hug Red goodbye, and he assured her that they'll come back before they leave Hyrule. Green had the Golden Sword and Shield strapped on his back. They left through an elevator that led to an island in the middle of the lake. They swam to the other side, despite all of the stuff they were carrying.

"Why did you refuse the offer?" Red asked Green, a little disappointed.

"Because," Green answered, without looking at Red, "I couldn't let Sarah get too attached to you."

Red looked at Green with suspicion, "Why not?"

"Because, Red," Blue butted in, "we already have a girlfriend. Do you know how much of a pain it would be if Sarah were to suddenly barge in on our life?"

"But Sarah's a technically a fictional person," Red tried to argue. "She exists in a video game. She wouldn't be an issue concerning Sam."

Red thought his argument was logical, but of course, Purple had something more to explain. "But she has feelings too," Purple explained, "Even if she's a fictional character. She's still human enough to have feelings."

"I never said she didn't have feelings."

"Still," Purple looked at Red, as if trying to send a message to him. Red understood. He still felt bad about leaving Sarah behind like that. But he knew that once Green made up his mind, there was no changing it

The four traveled back to the village. They were throwing a party because of what they did. Green assured the villagers that they will come back someday; they then left the village, after they returned the scuba gear. Green had no idea where to go next, but he was sure that they would just stumble upon it. After hours of searching, they couldn't find anything; no clues, no tracks, nothing.

Purple remembered something he read in the Keeper's library. "If you want to find the Tower's key," He said. "Find the one who will not flee. The ones you need have purple eyes, for they won't lead you to demise." The others stared at him as if he was crazy.

"What?" Green was confused. Purple repeated the poem. One thing was obvious, he was one of the 'ones' that the poem said, because he had purple eyes, but they didn't know what anything else meant.

"Well if I remember correctly," Purple said. "Purple eyes appear very rarely on humans. But it is common for albino kids to have them."

Green's eyes widened, showing a green glow. "That would mean that there's someone living in the shadow realm, someone who may not want to leave."

"But there was no one like that back when we were there." Blue stammered. He looked at green, wondering if he remembered anything about the village and the moon pearl.

"And," Purple said, "we would need a Moon Pearl in order to do it."

"Well I'm not going back to that creepy village just to get a stupid Moon Pearl." Blue's eyes burned with a ferocious blue fire.

"But where else would we find a Moon Pearl?" Red finally spoke, "Much less, some other way to get to the Dark Realm."

"That's it!" Green was excited. "Purple, does the book say anything else about the Dark Realm?"

Purple's eyes widened, "I don't know, but I'll check." He pulled out the _Book of Hyrule _and scanned the pages.

After a while, Blue got bored. "Seriously," he said, "that book doesn't come with a Table of Contents?"

"Ah," Purple seemed to have found it, "here it is. In order to go to the Dark Realm without a Moon Pearl, one must find someone who comes from there instead."

Everyone was confused, but for some reason the "someone who comes from the Dark World" seemed familiar.

"Maybe," Red spoke up, "we need to somehow cooperate with Dark. Then he may be able to bring us to the Dark World."

The other three stared at him for a while, and then they simultaneously said, "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Red sank down; he obviously thought that it might have been a good idea. The others thought that Dark would never cooperate, but Red thought that he saw something in Dark's eyes as they were fighting. As if a little bit of light came into his Dark Soul.


	19. Sam and Dark

Dark was walking though Vaati's tower. He was given commands to go accompany the princess. After he failed to get the Golden Weapons for Vaati, for whatever reason. _This is stupid. _He thought to himself, _just because they outwitted me, I can't do what I feel like doing. _He wanted another chance; but he knew that Vaati wasn't going to give him another chance, because h e already failed four times.

Dark opened the door to where Sam was being held. In all honesty, it seemed as if she was being held captive, not in a dungeon, but in what seemed like a penthouse. _It looks like she's getting special treatment, _Dark thought as he walked in the room. There was one of those veiled beds, like what girls usually have to keep their sleeping privacy or something like that. There was a bathroom built in for, well, you know. The whole room seemed like a princess's room in a castle, which sort of fit. Last but not least, there was a balcony that looked over the land; Sam was standing there watching the Mikes arguing.

"Why can't they see us?" Sam asked as Dark walked towards the balcony.

"What?" Dark replied.

"I said, why can't they see this huge tower?"

Dark hesitated, but then answered, "It's because we are being hidden with magic."

"Will they ever find us?"

"Eventually."

"How?"

"I'm not completely sure, but I think it has something to do with the Dark Realm."

Sam looked at Dark, "Aren't you from the Dark Realm?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, why don't you go and help them?"

"If I did, I would betray Vaati."

"So?"

"So, I was created by him, I can't do anything to stop that."

"But you can't destroy them."

Dark looked away, he knew he couldn't destroy the other four Mikes. If he did that, he would be gone as well. _My life is so screwed up. _He thought to himself.

"I know I can't destroy them, my job is to stall them." Dark explained.

Sam looked at him and smiled, "But that doesn't mean you can't think for yourself."

Dark looked at her curiously, "What do you mean by that?"

"Do you really want to stop them?"

"N-Yes of course I do," Dark caught himself.

"No you don't," Sam said immediately. Dark looked at her, wondering how she caught his bluff.

"I've known Mike long enough to know when he's lying or not. You're no different from him because you are him." She emphasized the 'are'.

Sam walked away, towards the bathroom. "Think about it." She said, as the door closed behind her

Dark didn't move for a while, he was thinking. _She's right, I'll do what I believe is the right choice._ And with that, Dark dashed out of the tower and towards the others.


	20. Dark joins the team

"But how would we get Dark to agree with us?" Green asked Red, furiously.

"I don't know," Red answered back. "I thought one of you would figure it out."

The others stared blankly at him, as if he were a little kid who says things that make no sense at all. They continued arguing for a while, until someone interrupted. "Well," the one who interrupted said, "aren't you four going to save the princess?" the four looked at who interrupted their argument. It was Dark.

"What do you want, Dark?" Green sneered, pulling out his sword in the process.

"Hold your fire," Dark ordered, as he stepped down from the ledge he was on. "I didn't come here looking for a fight."

"Then what do you want?" Blue asked, still in position for battle.

"I merely wanted to help myselves find the tower." Dark answered sincerely.

"What made you decide that?" Purple asked, "And how do we know you're not tricking us?"

Dark laughed under his breath, then answered, "I had a little…'talk' with Sam, if you will."

"You mean Sam told you to come here?" Blue asked in a confused tone.

"Well, sort of. You see, I only had a change of mind. Sam merely helped with it."

The four Mikes stared blankly at Dark, waiting for him to say more. He told them that he could lead them to the Dark Realm, but they had to be in a certain place in order to get there. Dark led them through the open field; there was way too much space there for them to be traveling. Green felt like they were traveling in an RPG overworld map; this place was huge.

Dark then led them into a deserted village that looked like one of those old western towns. Everyone, except Dark, felt like they were in one of those creepy ghost towns that you see in movies. Dark opened a door that led into what looked like a saloon; you know, until it became part of a ghost town. He opened a door that read "Employees only" and walked in, the others followed.

The room they went in had a kitchen and a staircase that led into a basement that seemed like a tornado bunker. Dark led them downstairs and turned on a light. There was a La-Z-Boy chair and a small cabinet that had a TV and a couple of books. The room went on farther, but it looked like nothing was back there.

"Don't try to turn on the TV," Dark informed. "It won't work in this Realm."

"What is this place?" Red asked, looking around the room.

"It's where I go to escape from Vaati when I need to," Dark explained. "It's also where my powers are the strongest." He pointed to the dark/empty part of the room. "That's the area where I can enter the Dark Realm. I don't know why I can, but by standing in a particular spot over there I can teleport to the Dark Realm."

Purple walked over to the dark area, he knelt down as if there was something there. "I feel something over here," he said. "Like a strange force…underneath the floorboards." He pulled out the _Book of Hyrule _and flipped through the pages until he found the section with the Dark Realm. He scanned the pages, then closed the book in frustration and cursed.

"You won't find anything in there," Dark explained. "I have trouble explaining it myself. I think that there's some sort of dark energy that radiates from that particular spot, and only I can respond to it."

"Well, are you going to transport us to the Dark Realm or not?" Blue was getting impatient.

"Fine," Dark agreed. "But you owe me."

"So, I owe myself something." Green said.

"I meant BEFORE you put the sword back."

"I got it."

Dark told everyone to hold on to him as he stepped into position. Once everyone was interlocked with him, he concentrated his power really hard. Suddenly, there was a light shining from the ground. It shone around the five Mikes and radiated heat and coldness at the same time. If they were epileptic, they probably would have fallen out of the light having a seizure. The light then started changing colors. And then, nothing…Everyone fainted.


	21. Clara, the Girl of Darkness

When the Five awoke, they saw that there wasn't any light leaking through the door to the basement like there used to be. The furniture was still there and the TV was on. There was a strange sort of aura in the place. Green, Blue, Red, and Purple felt like they were a little bit weaker in this area. They've been to the Dark Realm before, but they felt at the same strength that they always had. But here, they felt like they could collapse any second. Dark, on the other hand, felt slightly stronger; as if he could get hit and the wound would heal right away.

Once everyone gathered enough strength to exit, Dark led them out of the basement and back into the saloon. Dark found a jug of milk (not magic milk, just milk) in the fridge and decided to pour everyone a glass. Green denied, he had enough milk with what he had gone through; so he just got water. When everyone was finished, Dark led them outside. Outside was just the same, only with that strange dark realm look to it.

"So Dark," Greed stated. "You said you might know the person we're looking for?"

"I don't know," Dark replied. "She may or may not be the one you're looking for."

"She?" Red responded with a curious tone.

"It's not that we're, like, in a relationship or anything. If anything she hates my guts."

"That's great," Green said sarcastically. "Now what do you think her reaction would be now that there's five of you?"

"I don't know, let's hope that she doesn't try to kill us or anything."

Dark led them to a house that looked like it had been built when George Washington was alive. In other words, it was old. Dark knocked on the door and stepped back towards the edge of the steps. The door looked like it had just been put on, but it still had that gloomy texture to it.

They heard footsteps from inside the house. And then an angry female voice shouted, "Michael, if you ask for the necklace one more time…" Her voice trailed off as she opened the door. She had pale white skin, as if she hadn't been in the sun at all (which wouldn't be surprising). She had purple colored eyes and a deadly glow in them. Her expression was shocked when she saw the other four Mikes.

The girl slowly closed the door. Then Dark ran up to it, grabbed it, and said, "Clara, wait." The door stopped closing and Clara replied with a harsh tone "What!?" Dark stumbled backwards, as if the words ran right out of his mouth.

"Th-th-they, I mean, I, I mean…" Dark stuttered and couldn't get any word out.

"I'm waiting," Clara said impatiently.

Purple stepped up for him, "What he's trying to say is that we need your help for a…quest that we're on."

Clara raised an eyebrow, "Him, needing MY assistance? What nonsense. And how do you explain yourselves? Looking exactly like each other. Not only that, but looking like HIM?"

Purple hesitated for a moment, and then replied, "It's true, we need your help to find a certain tower. As for our looks; well, that's a long story."

Clara seemed interested in what Purple said, "All of you, come inside for some refreshments. I want to hear more of your story"


	22. The Prophecy and the Relic

The inside of her house was no different from the rest of the Dark Realm. Except maybe for some of the dishes, they looked like they came from a China Cabinet. Clara opened her refrigerator and pulled out some ham, cheese, turkey, mustard, mayo, juice, and bread. Yes, she kept bread in the refrigerator.

It wasn't until she flipped on a light switch that the others were able to see her whole figure. She looked about a couple years younger than them, and her body size didn't really counter that. Her long, straight, black hair had been styled in such a way that only one eye could be seen. She also had a dagger strapped on her left side, for…obvious reasons.

She placed all of the condiments on a counter as if it was a buffet bar. She started serving herself when she looked at the Mikes and said, "Well, what are you just standing around for? The food isn't going to serve itself." The five took that into account and started making their own sandwiches.

Since they were all the same people, of course they would have the same sandwiches. Michael didn't like other stuff, rather than meat and cheese on his sandwich. The only thing different were the drinks they poured themselves. Green got Apple juice, Red got Cherry limeade, Blue chose water, Purple chose Grape juice, and Dark poured himself a nice, big glass of air (I don't think he was very thirsty.)

"So," Clara started, "Why do you guys think you need my help?"

"I, uh, kind of read something that sounded like a prophecy." Purple stated. "And we think it might have something to do with you."

As soon as Purple said the word "prophecy", Clara's eyes lit up. "Tell me more!" She demanded, excitedly.

Purple recited the prophecy, and Clara looked like she was thinking for a moment. And then, after a few minutes of silence, she finally said, "Well, it seems you've come to the right place." She stood up, and said, "Follow me." So the Mikes did.

She led them over to a bookshelf and picked out a book. She opened it up to a page that had a map on it. "This map will lead you to the key…I think." She explained.

"Well that's encouraging," Dark rolled his eyes.

"I'm not positive but I'm pretty sure that this would work." Clara explained, pulling something out of a bag. "It might be dangerous to go by yourselves," she pulled out a necklace of some sort. "Take this. This amulet will help you see things that you couldn't normally see. It will make things a whole lot easier for you, where you are going." She placed the amulet into Purple's hands and said, "Good luck."

"Wait," Purple sounded a little confused, "what about you, aren't you going to come?"

There was a long silence, but Clara spoke up, "I can't."

"You can't," Green said, "or you won't."

"Look," Clara said, with a little anger in her voice "I'm not allowed to leave the Dark world, because that stupid wizard, Vaati, placed a spell on me. So now I can't go in the sunlight without burning to a crisp. Now I'm stuck here in the Dark Realm."

"Do you know of any way that you could stop the curse?" Purple asked hopefully.

"The only ways I know of is to defeat the caster, destroy the caster's source of power, or to destroy the relic that keeps the spell intact."

"A relic?" Red asked curiously.

"I wouldn't know what it would be, but every time anyone casts a spell that lasts forever, its power clings itself to an object of some sort. That object would be called a relic. If a relic is destroyed, the spell will no longer have anything to latch on to, therefore the spell is broken."

"Would you have any clue what the relic is?" Blue asked.

"Like I told you before, I wouldn't know what it would be. Though Vaati did mention a pot that differs from the others, whatever that means."

"Alright," Dark said, "We'll be sure that we destroy the pot."

"Good luck, guys," Clara said.


	23. Dark and Purple vs a giant arachnid

The five Mikes set out, following the map that led them through dark fields, over canyons, and under a waterfall (a 'dark' waterfall). They eventually found a tower that had no entrance, except for a couple of windows scattered along the side. But there was no way to climb it, because the tower was constructed of smooth metal. They walked around the tower looking for a climbable surface or a door. They found nothing.

"Hold on," Purple remembered the amulet; he pulled it out and saw a doorway. "Follow me." He led them to a wall that looked like if you ran into it, your face would smash in.

"Purple," Green complained, "There's nothing here, it's just a wall."

"Trust me," Purple assured him. He walked straight through the wall and back out.

"How did you do that?" Blue asked, stunned.

"Clara's amulet," Purple said, "It allows me to see things you can't see. Here, try."

He gave the amulet to Blue, and Blue's eyes widened. He gave the amulet back and ran towards the wall. "Um, Blue," Purple said worryingly. Blue hit the wall next to the doorway. "Wrong wall," Purple said too late, as Blue fell down singing _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_.

Purple stood halfway through the doorway, "Walk in front of me, one at a time." They did so, dragging Blue along with them.

Once Blue woke up, the Mikes headed further into the temple. Purple helping them avoid hidden traps and holes in the floor. There were also hidden enemies that Dark and Purple killed with ease. Dark also explained that he could see the hidden enemies, but not the holes.

They soon came across a room that was filled with clay pots. They all had a feeling that the pot they were looking for was in here. So instead of searching for it, they destroyed all of them. Now the curse would certainly be lifted…probably.

There was only one room after that. When they entered the room they were on a ledge that viewed an empty room below. They saw nothing, but heard clattering. Purple grasped the amulet as Dark drew his sword (no surprise he could see it).

"What is it?" Green asked as he unsheathed his sword.

"A giant spider," Purple replied "need I say more."

"Spiders," Blue said, "Why is it always spiders?"

"It' back is like a shield, so you can't penetrate it," Dark explained.

"What about its underside?"Red asked.

"I was getting there. Its belly is soft so it would probably be easier to kill it by either getting under it, or flipping it over, but I don't see that happening…the flipping over part, I mean."

"I think it would be best if you and Purple fight it, since we can't see it." Green said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Dark and Purple charged the spider, running in opposite directions as it tried to bite them. The two ran for the back of the spider, slashing legs as they passed them. As they got to the spider's backside, the thing was screaming in peril. They nodded at each other and simultaneously did a powerful upwards swing that flipped the spider over. Once they did that, the others were able to see it. They all jumped down with a downwards thrust. The spider blew up, spreading spider guts all over the place. And a large chest fell from the center of its abdomen

The Mikes opened the chest, finding six staffs of different colors: Red, Blue, Green, Purple, Yellow, and Black. There was also a note, written on a piece of parchment paper. It read:

_Green carries the element of Earth_

_Blue carries Water_

_Red burns with Fire_

_Purple blows with powerful Wind_

_Yellow is electrifying with lightning_

_And Black has a certain Darkness within it_

"Well, I guess these are magic staffs." Blue pointed out the obvious.


	24. A New Battle Style! With Staves!

They journeyed back to Clara's, each carrying the staff of their specific color. They then told Clara everything that happened in the tower. Clara asked for the Yellow Staff, they gave it to her.

"Well," Clara said, "now that I can go in the sun again; how about I lead you to Vaati's tower." She grasped her staff and motion for them to follow.

Once they reached the light world again, they told Clara to stick her hand in the sunlight just in case. When she did, nothing happened. Clara stepped outside and acted like a little girl dancing around in the sprinklers, only instead of sprinklers it was sunlight.

"Okay Clara," Green said, "Don't bask in the sun too long, you could get sunburned."

She stopped dancing and walked over to the Mikes. "Alright I can see it, follow me. Oh yeah, Purple can probably see it too, because he has the amulet."

She looked at Purple and he nodded. They led the others through a large field, and right next to Vaati's tower. Clara stopped by a small hole.

"See that hole?" She pointed at it.

"Yeah," Green said, "wait you're not saying…"

"Of course not, we all couldn't fit in there. Everyone raise your staffs." As they did so, a strange circle with a bunch of patterns and six smaller circles appeared.

"What is this?" Blue asked.

"A magic circle, it's used for mage battles and giant monster fights. It only appears when six or more magic sources are lifted."

"Oh, so now we're all mages just because we got elemental staffs." Green complained.

"Something like that, now everyone stand in the middle of a small circle." They listened.

"So how does this work?" Purple asked.

"When the monster appears we all work together to defeat it. But if you fall out of your circle you're out."

"What about when the monster attacks?" Red asked.

"Try to block, counter or dodge its attacks. It might take a little practice, but you'll probably be able to do it first try."

"Right, and how do we use our attacks?" Green asked.

"You just think of an attack that corresponds with your element and raise or thrust your staff."

"Makes sense," Purple said, "Here it comes."

A giant dragon appeared from the tiny hole. How it fit in there, nobody wanted to question that. Let's just say it happened by magic.

Clara was the first to strike, she rose her staff and a lightning bolt struck the dragon. The dragon roared and swung its tail at Clara, she blasted it away from an electric charge from her staff. Green summoned a boulder that crashed on the dragon's head. The dragon tried to bite him but was cut off by a rock that appeared suddenly. Red sent a ball of fire that didn't affect the dragon at all, except irritate it. The dragon breathed fire at Red, but Blue doused the flames with water. Purple blasted the dragon with a gust of air that spun the dragon around, Dark followed up with an attack that seemed like a ball of darkness. The dragon roared in agony and swung his tail at both of them, Purple blasted himself upward with a gust of wind, while Dark dodged by disappearing in the shadows.

This went on for about five more rounds of the same strategy. Once the dragon was destroyed, a staircase appeared leading them into Vaati's tower.

"That was fun," Blue said, "can't wait to do it again."


	25. Climbing the Tower

The six of them entered the tower by the recently formed steps and came into a circular room with a staircase that went along the wall. The only catch was…they couldn't reach the bottom of the steps. There was also a circular design on the floor, sort of like the one on the outside. They immediately knew what it meant…boss time. They drew their staffs (or whatever you do when you take a staff off your back) and stood in different circles.

This monster was completely different from the last. Instead of a dragon, it was more like a giant buffalo or something. It charged straight at Green who put a boulder in its way. But instead of crashing into it, the thing blasted right through the boulder and knocked Green out of his circle; he got up and tried to go back to his circle, but it vanished. Red through a fireball at it then got kicked in the face and knocked out of the circle. Blue doused it with water, but slipped out of his circle. Dark, Purple, and Clara were the only ones left. The bottom stairs suddenly appeared, allowing access to the second floor.

"Go," Purple yelled, "We'll hold it off."

"But what about you?" Green yelled back, "We'd probably need somebody."

"I'll go," Dark said, "you two stay here until this thing is dead."

"Right!" Clara yelled, "Go on, we'll catch up."

Dark ran to the others, and they all went upstairs. The stairs led directly to a room that had a door at the other side, but it was locked. The room also had a ladder that led up to a platform that went around the room. The room was empty, so they couldn't find anything, not even on the platform.

Suddenly, a giant with many eyes all over his body with a bunch of frozen shut eyelids appeared (and I literally mean FROZEN, with ice). Red pulled out his staff and blasted fire at an eyelid, Blue pulled out his bow and shot the recently opened eye with an arrow. The Giant cried in agony and smashed his fist where Blue was standing, he dodged the fist with a side roll and spotted a key in a frozen block of ice on the giant's head. Red apparently saw it to, because he blasted the thing with a fireball and it landed on the platform. Dark climbed the ladder, ran across the platform, and grabbed the key. He ran over to the door, unlocked it, and he and Green ran outside. They motioned for Blue and Red to come, but every time they got close to the door, the giant would slam his fist.

"Go on," Blue demanded, "We'll stay and fight him."

"But that would only leave two," Green complained.

"It's okay," Red said, shooting a fireball, "Go!" The door closed and they couldn't hear anything.

"Great," Dark said, "just what he wanted."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Vaati."

"What about him?"

"He did this on purpose, he split us all up."

"Well why don't we go back and get them" Green ran to the door.

"It's no use, the door is locked."

"Well use the key and open it again."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't open the door because the lock changed. The key's useless now."

"But, the others."

"Come on, Green, let's go find Vaati." Dark ran up the steps that circled the tower on the outside, and Green followed. They ran up to a door that was unlocked, but once the two stepped inside, the door locked itself. Green tried to open the door again, but realized it was no use.

"You are such a traitor, Dark." A familiar voice echoed through the room. "A shame, though. We could have been unstoppable. But I guess you chose the losing team instead."

"Shut up Vaati," Dark demanded, "I am one of the Mikes; I only exist because he does. I should have been with them in the first place."

"Idiot! You are supposed to be evil, you command darkness. It's even in your name."

"I thought I told you to shut up!" Dark blasted a ball of darkness at an invisible figure, which obviously turned out to be Vaati.

Vaati fell to the ground. "Traitor!" he yelled as he got up. He fired a small tornado and sent Dark flying into the wall. He raised a sword and said, "Now, to finish you o-" He didn't finish his sentence because Green stabbed him in the back with his own sword.

"See what happens when you take too long." Green said, sheathing his sword. "Why doesn't this happen on TV?"

"Hollywood logic," Dark answered. "You should go; he won't stay down for long. Just above the next floor is a mirror, that mirror is Vaati's power source. Without it, all he can rely on is his normal strength. It also gives me the power to replicate myself, but I really don't have a need for it anymore."

"Right," Green agreed, "and if you can, try and get the others out of their battles."

"Got it"

Green ran through a door that was unlocked and ran upstairs. Like the previous stairs, these ran up the side of the tower. There were a couple guards that paid no attention to him. But he kicked them off the tower just in case. He approached a door that had a sign that read 'The princess' room'. _Sam must be in here_ he thought. He opened the door and entered.


	26. A new threat

The room had a pink veiled bed, a big dresser, a huge walk-in closet, and even a bathroom. _She's been living in a penthouse and I've been camping with no tent? _He thought,_ How fair is that!? _He heard someone humming _The Legend of Zelda _theme.

"Sam?" He called. The humming stopped and he heard footsteps coming from the bathroom. When Sam walked out, Green's mouth dropped open. She was wearing a light blue dress that had a few princess-y designs on it. Her wavy brown hair was styled with a hair clip on the back. Her make-up was done almost perfectly, except for a couple spots above her sky-blue eyes.

"Mike!" She said running towards Green, giving him a hug, "Oh, thank God. I was getting so bored playing _Soul Calibur_ by myself!"

"Really, I come risking my life to rescue you, and all you can think about is playing _Soul Calibur_?"

Sam laughed, "I missed you so much. I mean sure, having Dark here giving me company was okay too. But once he started helping you guys, it got boring."

"Okay, we can catch up later. But first we've got a mirror to smash"

"What do you mean; _a mirror to smash_?"

"You'll see." He grabbed her hand and went out another door. This time the door led to a dark room that had a ladder. So naturally he climbed the ladder, with Sam closely behind. The ladder led to a trapdoor that led to the top of the tower. In the very center of the room was a mirror.

"Well," Sam said, "That was easier than I thought it'd be."

"Hold on," Green stopped her, "You've played Zelda, _nothing_ is this easy."

"So then, how do we trigger the boss fight?"

"I don't know, but approach with caution."

They carefully approached the mirror. To their surprise, nothing attacked them.

"Huh," Green said, "Maybe we have to break the mirror first." He pulled out his mace and smashed the mirror; a small breeze blew across his face. But still, nothing.

"Well," Sam stated, "I guess that's the end of that."

Right on cue, the roof blew off."Spoke too soon," she complained. A giant figure that looked like an oversized bull standing on two legs rose up and roared, "YOU DARE BREAK MY MIRROR!?"

"Uuummm…who are you?" Green asked in confusion.

"I am Ganon," it answered, "King of Darkness, Ruler of all the monsters. You broke my mirror of darkness. Now you must die!" A purple lightning bolt struck the area in front of Green. He nimbly dodged the lightning bolt and shot an arrow at Ganon

"FOOL! You cannot hurt me with a phony arrow. Only a blast from the staff of light can destroy me. I see you do not have it, so therefore you cannot kill me, puny human."

Green was enraged, he unsheathed his sword and charged at Ganon. Ganon swatted him aside and into a wall rendering Green unconscious.


	27. The Healing Staff and the Final Battle

Blue shot the last eye on the giant. It fell to its bloody-eye-covered-knees and disintegrated into nothingness. How that worked, he didn't know, and he didn't want to find out. At that same moment, Purple and Clara emerged from the staircase. They looked like they were almost out of energy.

"You guys done?" Blue asked.

"Yeah," Purple panted, "what'd you have to do. And where's Green and Dark?"

"We kinda had to defeat a giant that was covered in eyes."

"And as for Green," Red stated, "He and Dark went upstairs to the next room."

"And left you guys?" Clara asked, confused.

"He didn't mean to," Blue said, "The door closed on its own."

"He and Dark are probably fighting Vaati," Purple pointed out. "Or done fighting him; come on, let's find out." He ran over to the door. And to his surprise, it was unlocked.

They all ran out and up the stairs. Blue opened the next door and they saw Dark and Vaati clanging swords against each other. It looked like Vaati was winning until Clara shot a lightning bolt that rendered him unconscious.

"Thanks," Dark said with gratitude.

"Don't mention it," Clara replied. "No, really, don't mention it."

"Where's Green?" Red asked.

"He went upstairs to break the mirror," Dark replied.

"What mirror?" Blue asked, confused.

"The mirror that stores mine and Vaati's power," Dark explained.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Clara yelled.

"I think we've established that already," Dark replied. "But if you don't mind me asking, why ARE YOU YELLING!"

"Don't you know that if you destroy the mirror of darkness, you unleash…" she paused, "him"

"You don't mean-"

"Yeah."

"OH CRAP, GREEN!" They both yelled at the same time. They blasted through the door and up the stairs. The other three followed, with Purple skimming through the book for the "Mirror of Darkness".

Once they reached the top floor, they were too late. Green was unconscious, with Sam in a dress leaning over him.

"It's useless," Clara said, "only the Staff of Healing can heal him now."

"Staff of Healing?" Red asked, "We don't have that one. What color is it?"

"Pink," Clara answered.

There was a small silence (except for the rage of Ganon) until Sam pulled out a pink staff. "How did you-" Clara stopped herself, "You know what, I'm not even going to ask. Give it here." Sam gave Clara the staff and Clara concentrated power, then blasted some energy at Green.

"I'm up," Green shot up, as if he had a bucket of ice water poured on his head.

"Now," Blue started, "How do we defeat that." He pointed at Ganon.

"He said something about the Staff of Light," Sam replied. "Any ideas?"

Purple flipped through the _Book of Hyrule_ and saw something. "Here, it says that the Staff of Light can only be formed if all seven Staffs of power join together to become one."

"How do we do that?" Green asked.

"Only with a powerful spell, told by the Princess."

"I don't know any spells!" Sam complained

"Luckily the spell is here in the book."

"I'll help you cast it," Clara demanded. "I know a thing or two about spells."

"Alright," Green ordered. "You two cast the spell; the rest of us will distract him from stopping you." And with that, they set off.

"Hey, fatso," Blue called up to Ganon, to get his attention. "I bet you can't see my through your own flab!"

"Why you little," Ganon swung his fist where Blue was. But Blue dodged the attack.

Green jumped and landed on the giant fist. He stabbed it so he can stay on and climb the arm. He stabbed up further and further, no matter how many times Ganon swung and slammed, Green kept on climbing. Once he reached the shoulder, he noticed a jewel on Ganon's forehead. How could he not have noticed it, he looked closer at it and the jewel literally had "Weak Point" written all over it. He climbed the ear and onto Ganon's head. He jumped and slashed the jewel, falling to the ground and rolling once he hit; he realized that the golden sword disappeared as well. Ganon roared in agony.

"The jewel on his forehead," Green explained. "As if it weren't obvious enough, that's his weak spot."

"Great," Dark said, "How do we hit it?"

"The sacred weapons, duh. The Sword was already used."

"I'll use the Flail," Blue suggested. "It's fun to use."

"I'll take the Bow," Red said, "I'm pretty accurate"

"I'll use the Boomerang," Purple said," its instructions are coming back to me."

"I'll take the Mace," Dark suggested, "I like bashing things."

"Then I'll use the Banana, I guess," Green said. "However that'll be done."

Once the split up, Red drew back his bow and shot an arrow at the jewel, the bow disappeared. Blue did an unrealistic jump and smacked the jewel with his flail. Dark threw his mace up, and Purple threw the boomerang at it. The boomerang took the mace, and they both disappeared in the jewel. Green had no idea what to do with the banana so he just threw it and it magically went into the jewel, and the jewel was smashed into pieces. Ganon roared and smashed the top of the tower.

At that moment, Sam finished the staff. There was only one staff now; it was light blue and glowing. Sam aimed the staff at Ganon and yelled, "Take this, you overgrown hippo!" a beam of light came out of the tip of the staff and blasted Ganon until he looked like a human…a _normal _sized human. "I'll be back," he promised as he disappeared into nothing.

"Well," Green stated, "I guess there was a happy ending after all. Come on, there's still one thing left we have to do." They then went back to the Four Sword Realm.


	28. The End (Or is it?)

"Well this is it," Green said, unsheathing his sword. "I've gotta admit, I'll miss you guys."

"Do you think there's any other way to end the game?" Red asked, hopefully.

"I don't think there is," Purple answered. "Sorry, buddy."

"Well whatever," Blue said. "I'm ready to go, anybody else?" Red and Purple nodded.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere," Dark admitted. "I mean, I only exist because you do. I think I'll just stay here and keep Vaati from reawakening Ganon."

"That's true," Clara said. "But I have no idea what I'll do now."

"You could stay and help me," Dark insisted, even though he knew the answer would be 'no'.

"Nah," Clara said. "I'll figure something out."

Green walked over to the pedestal where the sword originally was. "Well," he said, closing his eyes, "Here goes." He thrust the sword downwards, into the pedestal. And he, along with the other three, started glowing. They turned into balls of light and started going really fast in a circle…the _same_ circle. They got closer and closer to each other until they became one glowing ball of white. Mike shot out of it, wearing the white clothing he was wearing when he first entered. Sam was also wearing what she was wearing when she first entered too: Jeans and light blue striped T-shirt.

A spiral vortex appeared, obviously the thing that would bring them back home. Mike and Sam looked at each other and nodded. They jumped in the vortex. But at that same moment a girl's voice yelled "wait" and pummeled into Clara, knocking them both into the vortex.

Back in Mike's room, Sam and Mike emerged from the portal-thing. They looked at the clock; Sam said it was the same time it was when she entered the portal. Suddenly the portal flashed, and Sarah, wearing her maid clothes, along with Clara came tumbling out of the portal.

"Sarah!?" Mike asked, confused. "What are _you _doing here?"

**THE END**

(To be continued, sort of)

**AN: _How did you like the story? Please write a review so I could see if I NEED to make any changes to any of the chapters. And before you ask, no I did not write this whole story within a day. In fact, this story was originally a rough draft for school (the first 2 chapters at least). And I finished it in the Summer of 2013, I kind of delayed on the release of the story onto FanFiction. But I finally posted it. And also, before you ask, the to be continued thing is true. I'm currently working on another story that takes place after this one on FictionPress under the same exact username. So go read it if you want (if it's up by the time you read this)_**


End file.
